Pokemon Adventures through Kanto
by Dawriters
Summary: When a young teenage boy sets out on his adventure he does so to make a new family, conquer the indigo league and take down Team Rocket along the way. Boy is he in for a adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Wanted to try my hand at my own OC adventure **** please enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

In the town of Pallet the sun was rising and the Dodrio were chirping loudly indicating for everyone to wake up

In one house a young man by the age of 13 woke up and rubbed his eyes and got out of his bed and walked into the bathroom, turned on the tap and splashed some water on his face which woke him up instantly

This young man was named Alex Con he had flat brown hair with blue eyes and a hint of brown in the left one he wore black trousers with a yellow line going down the side and a black shirt that had a Poke ball symbol on it and was wearing a cloak with a hood and had a scar on his face (the right side) that went from a little to the right down and stopped just passed his nose

Alex opened his eyes and looked at his room a sad smile formed on his lips this was his home for 13 years even after that day which took his parents away

Alex parents were nice people never ones to yell or start a fight with anybody but nobody liked Alex it was because of his gift.

It was a scary gift one that Alex never knew he had till he broke a guy's noise for angrily yelling at him because the guy was drunk and he thought Alex stole his wallet it was until he looked at the hand that he punched the guy with it was radiating a reddish bluish Aura surrounding his hand anyone who saw what happened backed away from the small child in fear. That was 5 years ago

Alex grabbed his backpack which had been packed the night before and walked outside to meet the rays of sunshine he smiled and walked to Professor Oaks the main Professor of the Kanto region

"I wonder what Pokemon I'm going to get on my journey" thought Alex he was deep in thought that he didn't notice till it was too late that he knocked into someone making them fall Alex looked down to see who he knocked over and to his surprise it was Harrison a boy at the age of 10 with brown hair and blue eyes and just a centimeter smaller then Alex he wore a yellow shirt with green trousers and had a cap on

Harrison looked up and saw Alex standing their looking down at him Alex put his hand out which Harrison grasp and Alex pulled him up

"Sorry about that" Said Alex and started walking again

Harrison frowned slightly he knew Alex didn't have any bad intentions he was just treated through fear he had tried talking to him numerous times but was always left unanswered his Parents didn't see anything wrong with the boy he had a gift it was simple

Harrison shook his head and continued walking forwards to the Lab

Alex kept walking till he reached the lab he looked at it for a second before climbing the steps till he reached the door he knocked twice to be met by Professor Oak smiling at him

"Ah you must be Alex come in please" Said Prof. Oak Alex walked in he kept walking till he reached a room that had two other kids in it one was a girl who had Long blond hair and brown eyes she wore a red shirt and blue jeans the other was a boy named Chris now Alex and Chris never got along they always hated each other from day one it got even worse when Alex got his gifts he would call him names but Alex only ignored him even though it hurt on the inside

"What's the freak doing here" Asked Chris in disgust but recoiled when the girl glared daggers at him she had heard of Alex and his gift her parents were a bit uneasy about him but he didn't do anything wrong

She walked over to him and held out her hand

"Hi I'm Julie" Julie announced with a smile

Alex turned his head a bit uneasy about this

"Alex" was his reply Julie frowned slightly but retook her seat

Professor Oak came in the room with Harrison walking behind him

"Now that you are all here the Pokemon that you will be taking with you on your journey will be in this machine" Said Professor Oak pointing to a Machine that held 3 Poke balls

"What about Harrison" Asked Alex

Harrison grinned and brought out a Poke ball and through it in the Air revealing an Eevee he gave a small battle cry before jumping on Harrisons shoulder grinning

Alex smiled slightly but it was hidden because of the hood

"Now then Alex come and get your first Pokemon" said Oak

Alex walked up to the machine and grabbed the Poke ball with the fire symbol on it Alex pressed the button and out came in a white flash a Charmander looking around confused until it spotted Alex it locked eyes with him Alex advanced to the Pokemon and got to his level and muttered some words that no one could hear But whatever it was made Charmander smile and jump in Alex's arms making him smile

"Well those two have a good bond already" Thought Professor Oak with a smile

Julie came up next and chose Bulbasaur while Chris chose Squirtle

Alex was about to leave when Chris spoke up

"Hey freak how about a battle" Chris said smugly Alex gave him a cold stare and looked at Charmander who was growling

"Bring it"

They walked outside Harrison and Julie sat on the sidelines while Professor oak got in the referee box

"This battle will be a one on one battle between Alex and Chris are both sides ready" Asked Oak

Both nodded their heads

"Begin"

"Go Squirtle" yelled Chris

"Charmander battle front" Alex yelled excitement in his voice his first trainers battle and he was not going to lose

"We'll start off use Tackle" ordered Chris

Squirtle ran at Charmander eager to do some damage

"Charmander side step him and use Scratch" Alex said calmly

Charmander waited and then side stepped Squirtle and swung at Squirtle scratching his left arm making him squeeze his eyes in pain

"Tackle again"

"Take it then use scratch rapid strike" Alex yelled

Squirtle rammed into Charmander who took the attack and then Charmander let loose a barrage of scratches on Squirtle on his face, legs and chest finishing up with a smack of his tail sending Squirtle on his Back… or shell out cold

"Squirtle is unable to battle the winner is Charmander so the victory goes to Alex" Stated Professor Oak

Charmander ran to Alex and jumped in his arms with glee while Chris returned Squirtle and walked away grumbling curses

"That was an awesome battle Charmander good work" Praised Alex and he returned Charmander

Harrison and Julie ran up to him

"Dude that was awesome" Said Harrison with a smile

"Yea not bad for a first battle" Said Julie also with a smile

Alex blushed slightly from the praise

"Thanks" he said he then looked at the sky it was about Mid-day

"If I want to make it to Viridian I better leave now and hopefully make it by tomorrow morning" Alex said to himself

"Thanks for the use of the field Professor" Alex said

"No problem my boy"

Alex nodded and started walking off wondering what adventures awaited him

**Alright guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter please R&R and flames shall be ignored. PEACE**


	2. Memories come and go

**Ok ppl I'm back hope you enjoy this new chapter **

**With Alex:**

**Charmander (M) Ability: Blaze, Moves: Scratch, Growl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon **

'I think I'm lost' thought Alex he had just left Pallet town and it had been a at least 5 to 6 hours he had been in the forest area

"This can't get any worse" Grumbled Alex as he kicked a small rock in some bushes he was about to walk even further when he heard a cry

He spun around to meet a very angry Pidgey Alex showed no sign of fear he stood emotionless eyeing the Pidgey the Pidgey eyed him back till it gave off a small battle cry and flew higher into the air still looking down on Alex

Alex smirked "Charmander Battle Front" Alex said in a plain voice

Charmander poped out of his Poke ball growling

Pidgey made the first move swooping down for a Tackle

"Charmander use Growl" Alex Said calmly

Charmader gave a high pitched Battle cry which made Pidgey stop in its tracks

"Now use Scratch"

Charmander charged with its claws bringing them down on Pidgey making it scream in pain as it took to the air again

Pidgey dived down at a much faster pace leaving a white trail behind it

"Quick attack" Alex whispered impressed

"Brace yourself and then use scratch again" Alex ordered

Charmader took the Attack and winced slightly before using both hands and scratching Pidgey across its face and chest

"Now finish it" Alex yelled

Charmader then took a deep breath and released small fire balls from its mouth

"Ember" Ash murmured with a hint of Happiness to his voice

Alex took a Poke ball and threw it at the fainted Pidgey sucking it in a red light and rocking three times and then stopping signaling of the capture

"Good work Charmander" Alex Praised before returning Charmader to his Poke ball and walking over to get Pidgey's Poke ball

"Well at least I have a new friend" Alex whispered and then continued walking to Virdian

**Time skip**

"Thank Arceus I'm out" Alex shouted it had took another hour to get out of that god forsaken forest and it was about 10PM

Alex quickly dashed to the Pokemon Center hoping to heal his Pokemon and rent a nice room

As Alex reached the Pokemon center he was deep in thought until he knocked into someone

He looked down to see Julie looking up at him blushing slightly

Alex quickly registered what happened extanded his hand to Julie which she took

"Thanks and sorry for bumping into you" said Julie still blushing slightly

"It's ok" and with that he walked towards Nurse Joy

Julie frowned and walked away

"Nurse Joy can you please heal my Pokemon" Asked Alex

"Sure"

Alex hander her the Poke balls before going to rent a room

Alex woke up and looked at his surroundings he looked confused until it dawned on him where he was the Pokemon center he got out of bed put his cloak on and went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast

He walked downstairs to Nurse Joy talking to some kids he went straight to the cafeteria and got some cereal

Alex went to retrieve his Pokemon

"Nurse Joy are my Pokemon ready yet" Asked Alex

She nodded and handed Alex two Poke balls while Alex said his thanks

"Nurse Joy is there a place where I can train" Asked Alex

"Yes just outside at the back there is a training field for trainers" Nurse Joy answered

Alex nodded his head and said his thanks and walked outside to get some training in before leaving for Virdian Forest

Alex released Pidgey and Charmander

"Alright guys it's time to some training" Alex said

His Pokemon gave off a small battle cry

"Now I want you both to get better at dodging so Pidgey will start by Dodging Embers from Charmander and then you guys will rotate with Pidgey using Quick attack on Charmander got it" Explained Alex

Both Pokemon nodded and got ready

Pidgey flew to the air while Charmander started firing Embers from his Mouth while Pidgey dodge whilst getting hit here and their but it was still pretty good in Alex's opinion they quickly swapped after 10 minutes Pidgey had some burns on his body and Charmander was painting from using so much fire power

As Alex's Pokemon were training he was thinking of his past and how life with his parents around one memory that Alex rather forget he was coming back to Kanto after him and his parents were on a boat he was walking with his parents on the ship when suddenly a storm kicked in it was so strong that the ship had to be evacuated before it sank sadly Alex's parents didn't make it they died at sea Alex was meant to be put in an orphanage but he wouldn't allow it he refused even though by law he didn't so when they orphanage people weren't looking he ran only fall and slice his face on something sharp but that didn't stop him he still ran till he got to his house opened the door and slammed it shut locking it and only going outside when necessary

The memories brought tears to Alex's eyes that he didn't notice his Pokemon had stopped training and were looking at him concerned written over their face

A nudge from Charmander got Alex back to his senses he looked at them with a small smile and quickly wiped his tears away

"Thanks guys" he whispered softly his Pokemon nodded with small smiles on their faces

"Come on we'll train later for now let's get some rest"

Both Pokemon nodded their heads

Alex returned to Nurse Joy handing her his Poke balls and then leaving to his room to take a nap.

**Alex's Pokemon:**

**Charmander (M) Ability: Blaze Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember**

**Pidgey (F) Ability: Keen eye Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Gust.**

**Ok guys and girls I hope that you liked that chapter sorry it was a bit short Alex will be going to Virdian forest next chapter and I'm still deciding if I want some traveling companions I will hopefully have decided by next chapter anyways R&R flames shall be ignored. PEACE **


	3. So what's with the 'R'

**Back with a new Chapter and I have decided for a companion and he/she will be in this Chapter **

**Charmander: (M) Ability: Blaze-Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember **

**Pidgey (F) Ability: Keen eye Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Gust.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon **

AsAlex was walking towards Viridian Forest he was wandering what type of Pokemon he would find Virdian Forest was known for its bug Pokemon and with the occasional sightings of Pikachu's

Alex thought about it and decided that a Pikachu could be a good team member to him and maybe he could find a rare Pokemon in the forest if he was lucky

As Alex was walking through the Forest he looked up at the sky to see it was mostly covered by leafs from the trees

"Wish something exciting would happen" Alex whispered to himself he continued walking and looked around at the trees just see metapod's or caterpie's moving around but that was about it

As Alex was walking he heard rustling he turned his head slowly and saw a Pikachu with a spiky ear emerged from the bushes and stare directly at him and grin

Alex smiled looks like Arceus was being kind today. Alex slowly took out Charmander's Poke ball

"Charmander Battle front"

Pikachu got down on all fours and charged with a quick attack

"Ember" Alex ordered

Charmader quickly shot some small fire balls from his mouth directly at Pikachu who plowed right through them and struck Charmander in the chest Alex's eyes went wide he didn't expect that at all

"Okay new tactic use growl"

Charmander gave a low threating growl which made Pikachu gulp nervously

"Okay now use Ember" Alex yelled

While Pikachu was still frightened Charmander swung his tail sending fire at Pikachu making him grunt in pain

"Once more"

Charmader nodded its head and swung its tail again but this time Pikachu was ready and used a thunder shock both attacks meeting in the middle fighting for dominance

It seemed like Pikachu was winning till the flame on Charmander tail got bigger and the ember attacked also got bigger pushing Pikachu's attack back till it struck Pikachu making him scream in pain before falling unconscious

Alex chucked the Poke ball at Pikachu hitting him on his head before sucking him in the red and white ball the ball shook once, twice and then three times signaling the capture

Alex sighed in relief for a second he thought Charmander was going to lose he went over and picked up Pikachu's poke ball and smiled he had just gained one more family member and team mate

Alex returned Charmander thanking him for his services and looked up at the sky it was almost dark. Alex looked around and found a nice space near some Oran berry trees and brought out all his Poke balls and released his Pokemon

"Okay guys I need your help to make a fire so Pidgey can you please go get some fire wood and come back when you have enough" Alex asked

Pidgey nodded and flew off for some fire wood

"Okay Pikachu I need you to use quick attack to make a small trench and Charmander you use a small ember attack to light the fire okay" Alex explained to his Pokemon they both nodded and got to work.

When Pidgey came back she dropped the wood in Alex's hand he looked over to see that Pikachu was done making the small trench and Charmander was waiting for Alex to place the wood down

Alex walked over to the trench and carefully dropped the wood so they wouldn't roll away. Once Alex took a step back Charmander used a low Ember igniting the fire Alex went over to the Oran trees and took a dozen Oran berry's off of it giving 3 to Charmander, Pidgey and Pikachu and Alex had 3 himself

The Pokemon were talking to each other while Alex took out his Pokedex and pointed it at Pikachu before reading his moves they were **Thunder shock, quick attack, agility **and** Thunder wave **

Alex whistled at the move set it was pretty good although Alex would need Pikachu to get a better electric attack then **Thunder shock **but overall it was still pretty good

Alex looked up to notice his Pokemon had fallen asleep and smiled at the scene he got dowsed the fire with some dirt on the floor and got out his sleeping bag he gently and carefully picked up his Pokemon and climbed into his sleeping bag before falling asleep..

Alex was awoken by some voices nearby talking about something Alex looked down to see his Pokemon awaking as well. They quickly packed up their stuff and they all quietly and slowly walked to the voices which were on the other side of the trees Alex pushed some bushes aside so he could see what it was what he found we three guy's all dressed in a uniform with a big 'R' on it two of the guys were standing beside a younger girl who was unconscious and looked about eight years old

The other guy was talking through an earpiece

"Yes sir we've got her she tried to escape but we cornered her in Viridian Forest" Explained the grunt he then was listening to the other person who he was talking to which made him frown slightly

"No sir we couldn't find the spikey eared Pikachu it escape when the girl did too"

He then waited a few moments then disconnected the call and looked towards his fellow teammates and gave a nod which they returned they then grabbed the girl by the arm and were about to walk away when Alex burst out of his hiding place eyes narrowed dangerously

"What do you think you're doing? " Alex yelled

The grunts turned their heads to see a young man glaring at them

"Crap someone spotted us what do we do?" Asked one of them

"We take him out you fool" He retorted before throwing a Poke ball in the air releasing a Zubat the other grunts did the same except their Pokemon were not Zubat's but Rattatta's

Alex grabbed his Pokemon off his belt and released his team. All of the grunts stared at his Pikachu though

"He has the Pikachu men capture that Pikachu"

'Oh hell no that is not happening' thought Alex while he glared at his opponents

"Pidgey take to the air, Pikachu use **Quick attack** and Charmander use **Ember**" ordered Alex

Pidgey flew up in the air and engaged Zubat in an air battle while Pikachu and the Rattatta were hitting each other with **Quick attacks**, Charmander was shooting small fire balls making the other Rattatta dodge every single one.

It wasn't long till Pikachu smacked Rattatta with a **quick attack **combined with a **Thunder shock** sent it into the other Rattatta with Charmader finishing them off with an ember attack knocking them out

The grunt with the Zubat looked at the fallen Pokemon and grit his teeth so hard you'd think they would crack

"Zubat use **Leech life** on the boy!" Yelled the grunt out of desperation

Zubat charged straight at Alex who could only cross his arms and wait for the pain to come his Pokemon were too far away to help him.

He waited… and waited… but nothing Alex opened his eyes to see a knocked out Zubat and a bird Pokemon that was the same size of a Pidgey but look more ferocious Alex recognized the Pokemon as a Spearow and it was beyond angry

"Pikachu use **thunder wave** on them and Charmander use **scratch**" Snapped Alex

Instead of the usual yellow electricity from Pikachu out came blue electricity that ran across the ground and up the grunts bodys making them freeze in place while Charmander run up to them with its claws raised, Alex saw something different though it was Charmander's claws they were covered in metal and were slightly longer this was Metal claw

Charmander brought his metallic claws down on the grunts making them grunt in pain before going unconscious Alex smiled slightly until he remembered the girl he ran over to her to see that she was out cold he checked for a pulse and sighed in relief since he found one but he had no idea what type of damaged had been done to her so with the help of his Pokemon he got her on his back he then returned his Pokemon and was about to run but remembered the Spearow

"Thanks for the help Spearow" Alex said before running off for Pewter city but if he had looked backed he would have seen the Spearow fly after him

**Alright that's a wrap hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter **

**Charmander (M) Ability: Blaze-Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Metal claw**

**Pidgey (F) Ability: Keen Eye-Moves: Tackle, Sand attack, Gust, Quick attack**

**Spikey eared Pikachu (M) Ability: Lightning rod-Moves: Thunder shock, Quick attack, Agility, Quick attack**

**Now before I leave I don't actually know if Pikachu can get Lightning rod as an ability but mine does plus if you people would be so kind can you PM me a name for our mysterious girl that Alex has just saved. R&R flames shall be ignored. PEACE**


	4. Pewter Evolution

**Charmander (M) Ability: Blaze-Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Metal claw**

**Pidgey (F) Ability: Keen Eye-Moves: Tackle, Sand attack, Gust, Quick attack**

**Spikey eared Pikachu (M) Ability: Lightning rod-Moves: Thunder shock, Quick attack, Agility, Thunder Wave**

As Alex was running with the girl on his back his thoughts drifted back to the guys with the 'R' on their shirts. It looked vaguely familiar but Alex couldn't quite place it.

Alex's drifted away from the thoughts and sped up his running he needed to get the girl to a hospital

Alex arrived in Pewter city and ran straight to the hospital panting hard, sweat was rolling down his face from running with no breaks. He ran up to the desk and tapped the bell impatiently a few times he waited 5 seconds (which he used to get his breath back) before a doctor appeared

"Yes kid how may I help?" asked the doctor Alex didn't answer but turned so the doctor could see the girl on his back. He gasped and quickly led them to an empty room. With waiting for the doctor to say anything Alex carefully placed the mystery girl on the bed. And the doc got to work

"What happened?" he asked while checking he temperature

"Don't really know I found her unconscious next to some guys with the letter 'R' on their shirt" Alex explained the doctor stopped what he was doing and looked at him wide eyes he then continued doing his work but asked one final question

"What was the color of the 'R' on their shirt?" he whispered

Alex looked confused at the question but answered none the less

"Red"

The doctor sighed deeply and muttered something before standing up and walking towards the door

"There's nothing broken and she hasn't got a fever or a cold the only damage is the bruise on her face which should clear up in a few days" He explained and then walked out the room closing the door silently

Alex sighed in relief and then looked towards the girl she was still asleep or at least he thought she was.

He looked outside the sun was still out and he really didn't get to do a lot of training in the forest so as quietly as possible he opened the door and step out of the room closing the door behind him

He then walked outside to do some training only to find a Spearow circling the skies and some trainers running off towards the Pokemon center. Alex looked up and saw the Spearow was diving at him, Alex's first instinct was take out a poke ball that held one of his Pokemon but he just stood there waiting.

Spearow stopped diving and landed on Alex's shoulder with a small 'Spear' looking at Alex and then one of his empty Poke balls. Alex understood and took a Poke ball out and gently tapped Spearow's wing and it was covered in a red energy before being sucked into the poke ball. Alex nodded his head with a smile a new family member he looked out towards the training area he grabbed all his poke balls and he released all of his a Pokemon each coming out with a small battle cry

"Alright guys tomorrow were going to be versing Brock tomorrow and were going to train one last time today" Alex explained to them each Pokemon gave a small cry before beginning the usual routine

"But before we do" Alex said getting his Pokedex out and pointed it at Spearow

'**Spearow the tiny bird Pokemon. ****It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey.'**

**Moves: Peck, Leer, Fury Attack, Pursuit, Tri Attack. Note: Tri attack is an egg move.**

Alex whistled and smiled

"That's an awesome move set Spearow" Alex praised his Pokemon Spearow puffed his chest out proudly at his trainers words

Unbeknownst to Alex or any of his Pokemon someone was watching him from the hospital

"His Pokemon speak very highly of him" whispered a feminine voice

Alex walked into the Pokemon center and gave his Poke balls to nurse joy turned and left towards the hospital he wouldn't collect his Pokemon till tomorrow for his battle for Brock

Alex walked into the hospital and went straight towards the room were the girl was. He walked in and sat on a chair before falling asleep

Alex woke up to the sound of water running, he raised his hands to face and rubbed his face a few times to get rid of the sleep he turned to see the door open and the mystery girl who he had saved yesterday walk out with a towel in her face

She removed the towel to see Alex awake and staring at her

"Hi" She said lazily Alex nodded his head but didn't say anything  
she walked over to her bed and sat down and turned her head and looked at Alex

"You know it's rude to wear a hoodie indoors" told him in a matter-of-fact tone Alex raised an eyebrow and slowly removed his hood and then stared at her

She looked at his face and her eyes traveled to his scar which made her gasp slightly Alex heard her and turned his head away for a few seconds before looking back at her

"What's your name" he asked the girl hesitated slightly before answering

"Luna Dopson" She answered

"I'll repeat what is your name" He asked again

"I did" Luna replied frustrated

"No you gave me a fake name give me your real one" He said firmly

Luna hesitated again and looked at the ground and mumbled something

"You're going to have to speak up" Alex said with a bored expression

"Luna Rosebed" She replied quietly

"Now was that so hard?" Alex asked with a small smile

Luna just looked at him with an annoyed expression and turned her head towards the window with a huff

Alex chuckled quietly before getting and walked towards the door he opened it before walking outside and closed the door and walked out of the hospital, towards the Pokemon center, walked in gave a quick thanks to Nurse Joy as he took his Poke balls and went straight to the gym

Alex arrived at the Pewter gym and pushed open the doors and walked inside to find a normal battle field with stones sticking out of it

"Who goes there" Yelled a voice Alex didn't jump or let out a surprise yelp he just stood there and announced who he was

"My name is Alex and I challenge the Pewter city Gym leader" He yelled back

"Then let's get this battle started" said a voice. Alex looked across the field to see Brock the gym leader standing there with his arms crossed

A referee walked up to the referee box with a green and red flag in each hand

"This battle will be between the Gym leader Brock and the challenger this will be a two on two match only the challenger may make substitutions" explained the Ref Both Alex and Brock nodded and together threw out a Poke ball

"Spearow battle front" Alex yelled

"Geodude lets rock and roll (No pun intended)" yelled Brock

Both Pokemon materialized on the field and stared the other down

"I'll start Geodude use **rock throw**" Brock ordered

"Dodge and hit him with **tri attack**" Alex said calmly

Spearow nodded its head and dodge the rock Geodude threw and spread its wings and opened its mouth shooting a blue orb from the left wing, a red orb from the mouth and yellow orb from the right wing right at Geodude causing him to flinch form the attack as electricity sparked off his body

Brock gritted his teeth before throwing out his next command

"Use **defense curl**" Brock ordered

Geodude tucked its arm near its body and curled up into a ball raising its defense

"**Tri attack **rapid strike" Alex called

Spearow nodded and fired a barrage of Tri attacks each one making Geodude wince from the attack

Brock growled from under his breath "Quick use **Rock throw**" he yelled urgently Geodude uncurled himself as the tri attacks stopped and grabbed a stone and chucked it at Spearow hitting him in the chest making him fall towards the ground

"Quick use **Pursuit**" Alex yelled worried

Spearow's eyes snapped open and was surrounded in a dark aura and soared straight at Geodude smashing into him and sending through one of the rocks making him roar in pain

"Geodude" Brock called for his Pokemon. When the Ref spotted Geodude he was out cold

"Geodude is unable to battle the winner is Spearow" the Ref announced

Alex smiled at his Pokemon achievement and Spearow perched and gently patted him muttering a word of thanks before returning him to his Poke ball

Brock also returned Geodude muttering some thanks before looking over to Alex

"I must say I'm impressed I'm rarely defeated by flying types" Brock called out impressed he then grabbed his second Poke ball and smirked

"But this Pokemon Is one of my strongest go Onix" he yelled

Out of the Poke ball came a giant rock snake Pokemon with a horn on his head and eyes staring right at Alex

"Charmander battle front" Alex called out his Starter Pokemon

"Begin"

"Onix use **Tackle"** Brock started

"Dodge and use on its head" Alex called out

Onix dived at Charmander but he just rolled to the side and unleashed a barrage of Embers on Onixs head making him flinch from the pain

"Quick use **Bind**" Brock called out desperately

Onix moved its tail and wrapped it around Charmander squeezing tightly

"Use **ember** again"

Charmander looked directly at Onix before unleashing the Ember attack in Onixs face making him loosen his grip

"Now use metal Claw" Alex ordered hastily

Charmander's claws grew slightly bigger as he charged at Onix and slashed at its side making him groan in pain

"Onix use Tackle" Brock called out fear in his voice

Onix eyes opened as slammed his head against Charmander making him fly and smash into the gym wall

"Charmander!" Alex yelled for his friend

Charmander slowly but surely got out of the wall and began to glow a whitish - bluish color

He got bigger and his claws grew a bit more and a horn was on the back of his head

'Chameleon' yelled the newly evolved Pokemon

Alex's smiled happy that his Starter had just evolved but on the other side of the field Brock looked worried

Alex pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at Chameleon

'**Charmeleon the flame Pokemon. ****In the Rocky Mountains where CHARMELEON live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars.**** If in Intense fights the tip of this Pokémon's tail will become whitish bluish color. New Move learnt: Dragon Rage, Seismic toss.**

Alex looked at his Charmeleon and indeed the tip of his Tail was a Whitish bluish color

"Alright let's go use **Dragon Rage" **ordered cheerfully

Charmeleon smiled and opened its mouth for everyone to see a yellow orb of energy in its mouth that he fired right at Onix making groan in pain before collapsing

"Onix is unable to battle the winner is Charmeleon and the challenger" Declared the Ref

Alex smiled broadly before walking up to Charmeleon and hugging him which Charmeleon responded with a pat on the back

Alex and Charmeleon broke apart to see Brock walking over to him with a sad smile and something in his hand

"As the winner of this match I hereby give you this Bolder Badge" Brock stated handing the Badge to Alex

"Thank you" he said and walked out of the gym with his Charmeleon.

**Okay this Chapter took a lot longer than I expected it would to write up hope you ppl have enjoyed this chapter. Flames shall be ignored. PEACE**

**Charmeleon (M)-Ability Blaze. Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Metal claw, Dragon Rage, Seismic toss**

**Pidgey (F) Ability: Keen Eye-Moves: Tackle, Sand attack, Gust, Quick attack**

**Spikey eared Pikachu (M) Ability: Lightning rod-Moves: Thunder shock, Quick attack, Agility, Quick attack**

**Spearow (M) Ability: Sniper-Moves: Tri Attack, Peck, Fury Attack, Leer, Pursuit**


	5. Oh my first shiny

**Pokemon on hand:**

**Charmeleon (M)-Ability Blaze. Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Metal claw, Dragon Rage, Seismic toss**

**Pidgey (F) Ability: Keen Eye-Moves: Tackle, Sand attack, Gust, Quick attack**

**Spikey eared Pikachu (M) Ability: Lightning rod-Moves: Thunder shock, Quick attack, Agility, Thunder Wave **

**Spearow (M) Ability: Sniper-Moves: Tri Attack, Peck, Fury Attack, Leer, And Pursuit**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.****  
_**

Alex walked into the Pokemon center with his newly evolved Charmeleon who had a smirk on his face from his battle earlier

"Nurse Joy could you please heal my Pokemon" Alex asked handing her his poke balls she nodded and took them to the healer. While his Pokemon were healing Alex's mind was on overdrive of thoughts. The girl he had rescued, Luna Rosebed the shady characters with the red 'R' on their black shirts. Something about them was familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Every time he thought about them he had a small migraine nothing to serious but it was… unpleasant like a memory locked away at the deepest reaches of his mind like someone put them there and just sealed it shut.

Alex shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts. Nurse Joy returned with his Pokemon taking back his Poke balls and thanking Nurse Joy he walked out of the Pokemon center and was slowly walking through the streets of Pewter straight to the hospital.

**.**

Alex entered the hospital and made straight for Luna's room. He reached the door and knocked three times

"It's opened"

Alex slowly opened the door and looked to see Luna watching some T.V

**Alex's POV**

"Hey" I said looking at her with a bored expression

"Hey" she said back not taking her eyes off the T.V

"What you watching" I asked slightly curious

"A Pokemon Contest in the Hoenn region" She answered with her eyes still glued to the screen, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What do you do in a contest" I asked looking at the screen to see an Arcanine take a **Hyper Beam**, She turned to me and looked at me like I was a crazy person which I could be if I wanted to be

"You seriously don't know?" She asked skeptically. I just shook my head.

"A Pokemon Contest is a type of battling that shows off the power and beauty of ones Pokemon, theirs the appeals round were you show off the beauty of the Pokemon you're using and if you get a good enough score you then go to the battle round were the only way to win is by reducing your opponents bar or by rendering their Pokemon unconscious" Luna explained

I nodded that sounded kind of fun maybe I should try it one day but even if I did I would still prefer gym battles

"So are these just for fun or what?" I said intrigued

Luna sighed before answering

"If you win 5 ribbons you get the chance to compete in the Grand festival and if you win that you get a big trophy" Luna said with stars in her eyes.

I stared at her and almost burst out laughing when the stars had formed in her eyes for an eight year old she did know how to make me laugh something no has been able to do in a long time since my parents died.

"Well" I said getting out of the chair I was sitting in "I'm going to continue on my journey… you want to come or do you still have to stay in the hospital" I Asked and requested

Luna seemed to think about before a smile crossed her face and she nodded her head excitedly about the journey

"Good now do you have any spare cloths?"

Luna shook her head slowly but the smile never left her face

"So let's go shopping!" She shouted in glee

I looked confused what was so good about shopping I had went shopping once with my mum and that was about 2 minutes.

**.**

Ok I'm going to make this a never-do-again when it comes to shopping

"Thanks for buying me a new set of cloths" Luna said she was now wearing a yellow shirt with red pants and white sneakers

"Whatever" I grumbled

"So where are we going now" She asked curiously

"Were going to be crossing Mount moon to get to Cerulean city to get my 2nd badge" I told her

"Wait we have to go through a mountain" she shrieked. This got some people to look at us but I didn't care, not one bit

"Yes were going through a Mountain" I said simply

We kept walking with Luna gazing at the Pokemon that ran by and me I was looking for Pokemon I wanted to catch but I didn't find anything that strike my interest

"Hey you there"

I stopped walking as did Luna and I saw a kid probably around 10 with a net pointing at me

"Yea"

"I challenge you to a 3v3 battle" he declared

I smiled time for some training. I nodded my head

"Alright then go Caterpie" he called

Out came a green caterpillar Pokemon

"Go Pidgey"

I smiled slightly when the bug catcher's face paled slightly, man was he lucky I wasn't using Charmeleon

"Caterpie use **String Shot**" He called

His Pokemon nodded before pointing its head up and shooting white silk from its mouth however it wouldn't get very far.

"Pidgey fight back with Gust" I spoke calmly

Pidgey started flapping its wing summoning the wind and pushing against the Caterpie's attack and knocking it off its feet and to its trainer with swirls in its eyes

"Caterpie return go Weedle" he growled

Weedle looked almost the same as Caterpie except it had a stinger on its head (It's a stinger right) and wasn't green.

"Use **Poison Sting**" He yelled

The tip of Weedle stinger glowed dark pink before it jumped in the air trying to hit Pidgey, without command Pidgey flew higher and easily evaded the Weedle

"Use **Quick Attack"**

Pidgey zeroed in on Weedle and smacked into it sending it to the ground with a painful 'thud' Weedle slowly got up and started glowing. Gone from Weedle was replaced by a yellow cocoon Pokemon that had tiny hands. Kakuna

"Alright my Weedle evolved" the bug trainer yelled excitedly

I smiled for his achievement but this battle was still mine

"Use **Gust** and finish it"

"Dodge"

Because Kakuna was a cocoon it lost a majority of its speed making it unable to dodge the attack and was flung into a tree out cold.

The bug trainer growled slightly before returning his Kakuna

"Go Metapod"

Yep I've won this battle

"Pidgey take a rest go Pikachu"

As Pikachu emerged from the Poke ball the bug trainers jaw was on the ground

"H-how d-did you c-capture an s-spikey eared p-p-Pikachu" He stuttered

I was beyond confused as was my Pikachu

"What do you mean what is so special about a Spikey eared Pikachu" I questioned

"Spikey eared Pikachu's are like really rare" the kid said still gob smacked he then shook his head and got ready for the battle at hand

"Metapod use **Harden**" he said

"**Thunder Shock**"

Pikachu let loose his attack that zapped Metapod into a world of pain. When the attack was finished Metapod had swirls in his eyes

"Wow" was all the kid could say he returned his Metapod and turned started to walk before he stopped and turned around

"Hey just to let you know there's a really strong Pokemon around this area if you want to try to capture it" and with that he walked off

"Well that was easy"

"Pika"

"Pid"

"They said they had fun battling" Luna told me, I nodded my head but then stopped. How on earth would she know what they said? I looked at her with a funny look and she looked at me

"What I can understand what they say" She said angrily

"I find that very hard to believe" I told her blankly

"But it's true" she protested

"Fine whatever" I mumbled not really wanting to start an argument

"Now I want to find me that strong Pokemon" I told her and quickly moved ahead

"Hey wait up" Luna called running after me

**.**

"This is boring!" Luna yelled

"What is" I asked

"We've been looking for this Pokemon for ages and we haven't even found it" She whined

"It's been ten minutes" I deadpanned

She mumbled a curse but didn't say anything else but I did see something moving in the bushes slowly I pulled out Pikachu's Poke ball

"Pikachu use **Thunder Wave** in that bush"

Pikachu emerged from the Poke ball and quickly fired off the attack but missed as the Pokemon jumped out into mine and Luna's view

It was blue and had big rabbit ears with a fang at the top of its mouth and a horn sticking out

"A Nidoran Female" Luna said surprised

"Male" I corrected her

"But its Blue" she tried to protest but I pointed at the horn

"Only a Male Nidoran horn is that long" I stated smiling which meant only one thing this Pokemon was a shiny, my first shiny and it is not getting away. Luna made a "oh" sound

"Pikachu use **Thunder Shock**" I called getting the battle started

As Pikachu charged up the attack the Nidoran vanished and reappeared in front of Pikachu ramming its shoulder into him

"Wait what happened?" I asked myself astonished I quickly whipped out my Pokedex to see what attack that was

"**Sucker Punch**"

"Alright then let's go with Agility"

Pikachu dashed off leaving an afterimage behind that slowly faded away and got in close to Nidoran

"Now use **Thunder Shock**"

Pikachu nodded before zapping Nidoran who flinched he quickly shot out his back legs and kicked Pikachu in the stomach making roll away

"That's **Double Kick**" Luna said to me I nodded

"Alright let's try **Thunder** –

Nidoran vanished but reappeared in the same spot

"Nido?"

"**Wave"** Pikachu let loose blue electricity from his cheeks and they danced around Nidoran body making him still

"Go Poke ball" I threw the Poke ball and it sucked Nidoran inside

It wiggled once

Twice

Three

Ding!

The capture was successful. I smile and walked over and picked up the poke ball that now had my newly caught Nidoran

"Now can we go to the Pokemon center" Luna Asked

I laughed

**.**

**Alright guys and gals that's it for this Chapter hoped you enjoyed.**

**Pokemon on hand:**

**Charmeleon (M)-Ability Blaze. Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Metal claw, Dragon Rage, Seismic toss**

**Pidgey (F) Ability: Keen Eye-Moves: Tackle, Sand attack, Gust, Quick attack**

**Spikey eared Pikachu (M) Ability: Lightning rod-Moves: Thunder shock, Quick attack, Agility, Thunder Wave **

**Spearow (M) Ability: Sniper-Moves: Tri Attack, Peck, Fury Attack, Leer, And Pursuit**

**Nidoran (S) (M) Ability: Poison Point-Moves: Leer, Peck, Focus Energy, Double Kick and Sucker Punch.**


End file.
